Bleachers
by GraceKellyBardot
Summary: Quinn and Puck have a talk.


_*I own nothing. :) Just a fluffy little Quick.* _

_He found her sitting at the top of the bleachers in the football stadium, holding a white envelope in her hand. She had wet tears falling down her face, her mascara smearing. He walked up the steps until he reached her, sitting down beside her. He grabbed her free hand, the other clutching the envelope like her life depended on it. _

_"I got your text, I came as soon as I could. Finn was asking me questions about what to get Rachel for a graduation present after football practice let out. I don't why he thought I'd be a good person to ask. I'm not exactly know for being a romantic. That's Sam's deal." Puck said, a hint of disgust in his voice as he said Sam's name. It's not that he had anything against Sam, persay. He just didn't like that he had managed to make Quinn happy at a time when Puck, himself, couldn't. _

_Quinn looked up at him, as if she hadn't registered he was there with her until he had begun speaking. She caught his tone when he had said Sam's name. She oddly found it reassuring that he was jealous of an old boyfriend of hers. _

_"Sam does tend to be romantic. Finn should ask him. Rachel does like her dramatics." Quinn said, trying to add something to the conversation. She had been sitting out here for the better part of an hour, just after school let out. She hadn't wanted to open the letter alone, no matter what it said inside. She thought about who she wanted with her when she got the life-changing news that the letter held inside, and Puck's face appeared in her head. Of course it would be Puck. They'd shared a lot together. Both the bad and the good. They even shared a child together, although technically Beth wasn't just theirs anymore. They only held a small part in her life, but it would have to be enough. _

_"What's in that letter you've got a death grip on, princess?" Puck asked, although he already knew what was inside. Despite what she may think, he did listen when she talked, especially this year. Puck had found his relationship with Quinn changing. Slowly but surely. After the whole Shelby fiasco and Quinn's many meltdowns, Puck and Quinn had found themselves becoming real friends and leaning on each other, as friends did. Puck knew it wasn't just friendship though. He hadn't slept with anyone since Shelby, besides Quinn. Not that he and Quinn were having sex, they just literally slept together every so often. It comforted them because they were friends. Close friends. Puck had found himself wanting to be more than friends, on more than one occasion. The scary part wasn't that he wanted to have sex with Quinn again, she was beautiful, so naturally he'd want to have sex with her. No, the scary part is that he liked just laying with her, holding her close, listening to her day. The scary part was that he didn't want her to leave Ohio. He wanted her to stay by him, with him. The scary part was that he had found himself falling in love with her. _

_Quinn looked up at him, wondering if he really didn't know or was just trying to continue their conversation. "It's my acceptance or refusal letter from Yale. I almost don't want to open it, no matter what it says." _

_"How come? For the record, I'm sure you got in. They'd be crazy not to want Quinn Fabray." Puck said trying to get a smile out of her. He succeeded, however briefly. _

_"I'm just not sure I want things to change. If I get it, I'll be happy, so happy. I've worked so hard over the years, keeping my grades up and everything. I want to be able to make something of myself people would be proud of. Someone that Beth would be proud of. Someone that I could proud of, you know?" Quinn said, letting him inside her head. _

_"I know, Quinn. If it makes you feel better, no matter what that letter says, I'm proud of the woman you've become." Puck said, meaning every word. _

_"It does. Thank you, Puck. I'm proud of what you've become too. Any girl would be lucky to have you in their lives." Quinn said, echoing his statements. _

_"Even you?" Puck said, biting the bullet. _

_"Even me." Quinn said without hesitation. Quinn knew Puck's feelings for her had changed. She felt the same way about him. He had been there for her when nobody else was. It was like all the feelings that they had pushed away in the past had all come back in the last few months and been multiplied. She didn't know what she would do without him and she didn't want to. _

_"How about we open this letter?" Puck asked her, trying to get her to bite her own bullet. The sooner they knew her fate, the sooner they could talk about their future, whether she wanted one with him or not. He hoped to God. she wanted him in her life after high school. _

_"Okay." Quinn took a deep breath and let go of his hand. Puck felt instantly cold at the loss of contact. Quinn and Puck shared a smile as she opened the letter, slowly. She pulled it out of the envelope and read it, twice. _

_"So, what's the verdict?" Puck asked her, not knowing what answer he wanted to hear. _

_"I got it. I can't believe it. I got in!" Quinn stated, breaking out into a wide grin. She pulled him to her for a congratulatory hug. _

_"Of course you did. I never doubted it." Puck shared with her. He didn't. He was happy for her. _

_"I'm going to miss you." Quinn told him, looking up at him with unshed tears. _

_"I'm going to miss you more." Puck said. He was starting to think she didn't want him to come with her. _

_"Can I ask you something, Puck?" Quinn asked him, feeling nervous. _

_"Ask me anything." Puck was starting to feel nervous too. _

_"Would there be any chance you'd want to come with me?" Quinn asked, holding her breath. She would understand if he said no, they weren't even dating for god's sake. Suddenly she felt stupid for asking. Just because she thought she might be in love with him doesn't mean he wanted to follow her to another state. _

_Puck forced himself not to break out into a grin. "There could be a very good chance of that, actually." _

_"Really?" Quinn asked, shocked. _

_"On one condition." Puck said, looking into her eyes. _

_"What's that?" Quinn asked, hoping she could meet his condition. _

_"Tell me that you love me." Puck said, biting his second bullet of the afternoon. There, he said it. Now was as good as any for her to reject him. _

_"What?" Quinn breathed. He wanted her to tell him that she loved him? Did he know how she felt? Was she that transparent? _

_"Well, Quinn, considering I've kinda fallen in love with you again and the fact that you want me to follow you to college, I was kinda hoping you felt the same way. Really, I can't fathom any other reason you'd want me to come with you. I'm not that entertaining." Puck said, teasing her slightly. _

_Quinn relaxed. "I love you, Puck. I'm in love with you. I'm so thankful we got the chance to reconnect and see our daughter again. I don't want to lose you again, just as I've found you. Please, come with me?" Quinn poured her heart out to the father of her child. _

_"I wouldn't have it any other way." Puck said before he pulled her in for a kiss. Puck felt Quinn smile against his lips. Puck deepened the kiss, feeling happier than he had in a long time. Quinn pulled away first. _

_"Things are going to work out this time between us, right?" Quinn asked, hopeful. Puck grabbed her hand again, entwining it with his. _

_"I hope so." Puck said._


End file.
